Electronic devices often include displays. During use of an electronic device, the electronic device may be subjected to drop events and other impact events. These events may generate high levels of stress. A device may also be exposed to environmental contaminants such as moisture. If care is not taken, layers of material in a display may delaminate when exposed to high stress or metal traces in the display may become corroded when exposed to moisture.